


Beautiful Blue

by RenSweets



Series: There is no me without you ( Scott and Stiles one shots) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Insomnia writing, One Shot, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott Needs A Hug, Stiles Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt, my poor Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: There's a boy bleeding out in those woods, nothing but two shaky hands holding him steady.





	Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or it's Characters. All fanfictions are purely for the expression of my imagination and fun.

 

 

“Come on Stiles please!” Scott's voice breaks and echos in the cold night air, his breath fogging in front of him as he shifts his best friend against his chest. Stiles whines in pain but doesn't answer Scott's pleas.The alpha's hands shake as he clamps down of the bloody carnage that was Stiles chest, trying to keep his blood in his body instead of seeping out so wildly.

 

“No, no, no.” Stiles whispers, head shaking back and forth feebly.

 

“Why not!?” Scott screams, wanting to shake the stubbornness out of his friend but not wanting to hurt him in the process.

 

“C-cause t-they wi-will be blue.” Stiles chokes, coughs before struggling to pull in a breath. Scott doesn't understand what he means. Doesn't know what the hell Stiles is talking about, why the hell did it even matter right now? Stiles was bleeding out in his arms and his best friend wouldn't let Scott bite him.

 

“You'll die!” He'll die and Scott doesn't think he could live with that, knows he could never handle Stiles being gone. Buried in the ground where Scott couldn't reach him, couldn't feel him, see him, scent him. Where he couldn't stand by Stiles side and feel the bond between them.

 

“Blue.” Stiles mutters, his voice cracking with pain and fatigue.

 

“You're not making any sense!” Scott cries, readjusting Stiles once more when his limp body starts to slide down Scott's chest.

 

There was so much blood, so much flowing freely from his body that Scott could feel it on every pore of his skin. Could taste it in the air, it was seeping into him, drowning him.

 

Reminding him of his failure to protect Stiles, to believe in Stiles.

 

Why the hell hadn't he believed him? Why had he let someone he hadn't seen in years sway him of the trust he held in Stiles Stilinski. The boy that had always been by his side, who had loved him when he was small and asthmatic. Who stuck by him when his dad walked out, who had his back when bullies got just a little to rough.

 

Who never turned his back or left Scott drift into a world of werewolves alone and terrified.

 

Stiles had always been there for him and never asked for anything in return beside Scott being by his side. Like that was a good enough reward for all the things Stiles did for him.

 

“Blue eyes Scottie.” Stiles whispers, his head listing to the side as it became to hard for him to hold it up. His neck going lax against Scott's shoulder.

 

Scott bit back his sob as he shifts Stiles ever so slightly, turning his body so Scott was cradling him across his lap. Amber eyes dazed and full of pain blinked up at Scott, so trusting and loving when Scott wasn't even sure he deserved such a thing.

 

“I don't want blue eyes.”

 

Cupping Stiles cheek Scott whipped away at the tears that escaped those amber eyes.

 

“That doesn't matter Stiles.” Scott whispers brokenly. His heart heavy with the knowledge Stiles still felt so guilty about things that had been outside of his control. Scott thought they had gotten past this, Stiles survivors guilt. It had taken Scott months to even get Stiles to sleep without waking every hour screaming.

 

Months to get him to stop apologizing for Allison, for actively avoiding Scott and the pack because he just couldn't bare to be around them without having some twisted notion he killed Allison and Aiden.

 

“It matters.” Stiles cries. “It matters Scottie, because I'm still so sorry.” Stiles coughs again and Scott can't bite back the cry of fear when blood bubbles past the very human boys pale lips.

 

“I need you to listen to me.” Scott demands, the fingers clamped down around Stiles cheeks digging in slightly when Stiles eyes go unfocused. “You fucking listen to me Stiles.”

 

Stiles blinks slowly up at Scott, eyes hazy but at least he was watching Scott.

 

“Scottie.”

 

“You didn't kill them.” Scott growls eyes flaring red. “You didn't kill anyone, or hurt anyone of your own free will. I will tell you this for the rest of my fucking life if I have to Stiles, because I know you.”

 

God did he know Stiles.

 

“I know you could never hurt anyone you love, because you're kind, loyal to a fault and just to damn caring to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. And if your eyes are blue that's okay.” Scott's voice breaks the same moment Stiles chokes on a sob. “It's okay because I will still be here, because I don't care what color your eyes are. You're Stiles. My Stiles. My best friend and I love you and I can't be in this world if you're not in it.”

 

Stiles gives a shuddered breath, and Scott tries his fucking hardest to ignore the gush of blood that escapes his fingers when the boy in his lap lungs expand.

 

“I took her away from you.” Stiles sobs.

 

Scott drops his forehead against Stiles, his tears dropping against Stiles cheek.

 

“She wasn't mine anymore.” Scott whispers. “And maybe, just fucking maybe. She was just to beautiful for this world.”

 

Why hasn't anyone found them yet? Scott thinks, his ears still listening for any sign that someone heard his howls for help.

 

Stiles eyes flutter, as if to close and Scott roars, effectively making Stiles jerk back awake.

 

“You keep those eyes on me.” Scott commands. “You keep those eyes on me and you fucking tell me yes. Please Stiles. Fucking please tell me yes.”

 

Don't make me lose you too.

 

“D-don't leave me.” Stiles pleas. His voice no more then a breath of sound. “P-please d-don't leave me when they are blue.”

 

“Oh god never Stiles.”

 

He doesn't say anything else, because Stiles heart is struggling to beat in his chest. His breathing coming in short pants that were to far apart. Scott just bites, right between Stiles shoulder and his neck. Bites down with a snarl and his eyes bright pools of red.

 

Stiles jerks, cries out. His back bowing and blood gushing from the horrid wounds on his chest and belly as he tries to escape the pain. He drops back into Scott's lap, panting for breath and whimpering once the wolf releases the flesh between his teeth.

 

Scott waits, holding Stiles against his chest. Blood soaking them both as the boys sat leaned against a tree. The night air frigged but the blood soaking into Scott's pants and shirt keep him sickeningly warm. The boy in his arms shivers and cries. His face pressed against Scott's neck, his breath shaky but warm. His scent filled with pain and an endless supply of guilt.

 

But human.

 

His scent doesn't change not five minutes later and Scott begins to panic again because it had been so fast when he changed Liam. So fast when he changed but Stiles. Stiles wasn't changing, was still bleeding out, completely limp now in Scott's arms.

 

“Come on Stiles.” Scott whispers in Stiles ear. “Come on Stiles. Please, please come one.”

 

Stiles doesn't move. He's barley breathing.

 

“I don't care if they are blue.” Scott says brokenly. “I don't care Stiles because you will still be mine. Still my Stiles. Blue eyes or not.”

 

Stiles breath stutters and holds.

 

“Come on.” Scott pleas.

 

“Come on!” Scott screams. Then he cries, because Stiles isn't breathing the sound of his heart wasn't echoing it Scott's ears. The first heart he learned to track and listen for miles away. The first heart that had been placed in his hands to cherish.

 

The memory of a boy wondering towards him in the sandbox, bright eyed and grinning. Asking to play. The smile that stood by his side for so many years that the thought of not having it in the days to come dimmed Scott's world.

 

A laugh that always had Scott joining in.

 

An arm swinging around to rest on Scott's shoulder as they moved down the halls in school.

 

 _“You still have me.”_ Stiles had said once. It always did warm Scott to remember that conversation.

 

“I need you.” Scott whispered to the body in his lap, he chokes on his sobs. Rocking slightly, fingers stroking the pale cheek under his hand.

 

Stiles gasp, eyes flying open and flaring bright beautiful blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing some one shots about Scott & Stiles. I will take request if someone so wishes.  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
